


Young Summer Air

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Take Me Somewhere [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Din, Young Din, love story au, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: People say love comes and goes. That you’ll find yourself in love more times than you can count. But the moment you locked eyes with a mysterious soft brown eyed man, you didn’t expect to experience a love like no other before. A love so beautiful that is almost too good to be true. Too good to last. Will it? Will the rivalry between families break your love apart? Or will it become stronger than ever?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, YoungPrince!Din Djarin x Princess!Reader
Series: Take Me Somewhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Young Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> This is the first chapter of my Royal YoungPrince!Din x Princess!Reader. This is based on the song Love Story by Ms. Taylor Swift! I've made a specific playlist for this fic, you can find it Spotify with my username "Thisisthe-wayson". I encourage y'all to listen to the song "Vivald: La Cetra, Op.5 No. 5", when you see the * for the full experience. Its on the playlist for an easier find.  
> Please let me know what y'all think!

They say time stands still when you meet the one. That their presence makes not only one chill run up your spine, but your whole body ignites. That once your eyes meet you see the future of what’s to come. Meeting the one is the most unique imprint on your heart you can’t remove. It can happen tomorrow, this month, this year, even in decades.

_But for you...it’s mere hours._

The Aeternum ball was an event that no one missed. The every century dance was a once-in-a-lifetime event for most, some more fortunate than others. It opened up the golden gates of the hierarchy of classes within the walls of the town of Keren, allowing even the lowest people of the town to have the chance to catch a glimpse of the elite royal family. Allows people to put on the biggest of gowns and shiniest of the jewelry.

The Aurum orde family, not preferring to be referred to as their true name, held the power of the village within the palm of their gold ringed hands. And just like their name they don’t have the heart to use it to their advantage.

They held no strings to the people, but in fact, was the other way around. Using their status for good, they focus on the needs of the people and the people only. So when the ball comes around the corner, they use it to appraise the family for their very gracious generosity. The most powerful family within the gates. But certainly not beyond.

The town was already bursting with exhilaration, eager for nightfall to come. Yet here you are. Dreading the moment the moon finds its place. Being the only child of the king and queen of the town made the ball more of a chore than entertainment. The facade of the flawless princess was more tiring than the heels you had to wear on your already sore feet. You might not be looking forward to the ball part of the night, but you are definitely looking forward to the dancing. The outlet you use when the opportunity presents itself allows you to escape the same four walls of the village without even having you step foot on the soil beyond the gates.

You loved this town dearly, the village people holding a special place in your heart but...your heart longed for more. Much more. But you were simply far too young, in your father's words.

You loved this town dearly, the village people holding a special place in your heart but...your heart longed for more. Much more. But you were simply far too young, in your father's words. So here you were, leaning over the balcony of your room, eyes roaming the lively garden as the Gardners scramble to perfect it for the gathering. It was your favorite place to breathe, the arrangement of flowers that seemed never-ending brought an endearing comfort to your soul. You propped an elbow up, leaning your chin on your palm letting out a sigh into the air as if you were speaking out your annoyance to it.

“My lady?” you squeezed your eyes shut at the gentle voice, not ready to leave the comfort of your balcony.

You plaster a smile on your face, “Yes?” you turn your head to see the older woman approaching you. She has been what people would call a servant, but the title is forbidden within the quarters of the palace. But to you, she's the grandmother you never had.

She has a familiar glint in her eye, holding a teasing smile on her lips. “Your majesty wanted-” you huff, shaking your head.

“You mean my mother? Carla, you’ve been with us way before I was even born. I think we're past such type formalities.” she lets out a laugh at your usual lip. She approaches you, placing a gentle hand on your back.

“Your mother wanted me to come check on you. She wanted to make sure your gown was all fitted and creaseless. But…” she gives you a look over, as you grimace. “It's a bit hard to do when the Princess doesn’t have her dress on” you huff, returning to your stare to the garden. You feel

Carla’s stares at you, “Dear..I know you’re not necessarily looking forward to it. But it’s a once in a century event! And for many, a once in a lifetime event! It's a great deal of importance to your parents-” you interrupt her softly, “I know Carla, I know…” you know of the importance. But that doesn’t make the anxiousness of it go away. The reason for anxiousness? You’re not exactly sure.

She rubs your back gently, as she looks at you with concern but knows you’re too stubborn to speak your reasons, “Well...let’s get you into the beautiful gown. You picked it out didn’t you?” your face instantly brightens up at the mention of the gown hanging in front of your mirror ready to be worn.

She notices your smile, nudging you gently. “Let’s make good use out of the glorious gown shall we?” she takes your hand into hers, pulling you away from the railing.

Entering the warm, homey aura of your much too large for your liking of your room where there seemed to be extravagant gold details wherever the space allows it to be. It made your eyes just about sore. Clara pulls you over to the body-length mirror, where your dress of the night hangs.

Reaching up you trace the embroidered flower on the tulle fabric on the skirt of the dress. The shine of the silver, glitter design among the bodice and the sleeves of the dress made the gown add more flare than you’re used to. It was perfect.

Clara whistles at the sight, “You outdid yourself with this one, my dear, you sure you aren’t looking forward to the ball?” You laugh softly, shaking your head at her words that you find yourself sorta believing. She helped you slip into the dress in no time, finding it hugging your curves just right. Letting out a sigh of relief of the lack of alterations needed, finding it more than comfortable snug against your body. You weren’t one for the ball but the dress almost managed to convince you.

By the time Clara helped you style your hair to your wishes, and nuzzled the much too extravagant diamond crown on the top of your hair it was past nightfall. Giving it a perfecting nudge, she drops her hands to your shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. You look away from your reflection to meet her eyes through the glass.

Her eyes glasses as she takes in the child she watched grow up, “You’re a shine in a sore eye, my dear” you give him a warm smile matching her own.

She jumps back up, snapping her fingers “Oh! Let’s not forget the seal of the night!” she rushes over to a closed box that sat on your bed. Opening it up, she takes the piece that's settled at the bottom into her hands and walks back over.

You bit your lip at the sight of it, remembering that the main theme of the ball was indeed the seal off of your night. The mask held more jewels than you can count, the shine of it simply blinding. The silver lining complemented your gown to detail, somehow giving you a glow that made it hard not to feel beautiful. Placing the masquerade mask on your face, making a tight knot on the back of your head was the sign-off.

Clara almost dragged you by the arm out of your room when she realized the time. Pulling you into the long golden hallway of the palace, she pulls you along with her as you struggle to keep up with her fast pace.

She held a panicked look on her face, “Oh No! Your mother is gonna have my head-and yours’s too if we don’t-” you give her hand a comforting squeeze, hoping to ground her.

It’s only used specifically for these occasions, but you sometimes find yourself sitting in the grand of it, just taking it in. You think the beauty of the handcrafted ceiling painting that you lay beneath staring at for hours and the detailed art on the walls much too one of a kind for the room to only be used once in a century.

Turning into the final long obnoxiously loud golden hallway, you see the grand entrance of the ball. Already hearing the loud chatter of the guests filling your ears, the tips of them are already burning. You yet to hear the music so you assume the ball has just begun. You feel a pit in your stomach start to form, feeling the palms of your hands start to become more and more sweaty. Why were you so nervous?  
Clara senses the slowing down of your pace, as she feels more weight on her pull. She turns to look at now your panicked look on your face, your eyes widening by the second.

“What is it, Princess? It’s not like you don’t know every single person in that room” she was right.

You did know every person in that room. You knew every villager by name, last name, just about everything. But this was different. This was not only their night, but your family’s as well. It was a spotlight that you couldn’t walk away from. It was suffocating.

You let her pull you to the noisy entrance, stopping one you arrive at the entryway. Before you could take another step she keeps a hold on your hand, making you turn to look at her. She holds your hand as she takes a step back, giving you a look over. She meets your eyes, the crinkles on the corner of her eyes hold her tears back.

She rubbed a thumb over the tops of your hands soothingly, “Look at you, my princess...How the years flew by. The crown on your head is worth neer nothing when it’s placed upon you” her eyes dart around your face, as they suddenly shift to a hardened look.

She grips your hand tighter, “You are more than it, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the true Diamond my dear” a tear slips down her cheek, your eyes becoming glossy at her words.

You reach to wipe her tear away, holding her cheek gently in your hand. It was a turn of tables, the same action she did for you as a child. Clearing away your tears with her hands, when your parents used their hands for things other than you. You loved them, but Carla was the one to raise you into the woman you are today, and yet you wouldn’t have any other way.

You go to speak but she waves you off, “We’ll have our heart to heart another time, my Princess. The people are waiting for you” she motions to the entrance. The gold staircase made your stomach twist almost as much as the leading red carpet did. You give a weary look, as she matched it with an eager nod over to the entrance.

“Make the most out of it, you never know when a moment like this will happen again. And...you never know what may happen, Princess” she gives you a teasing smile, and lets go of your hand. Giving her one last look, you take in a deep breath turning to the grand entrance.

With little steps you approach the entryway of the ballroom, coming face to face with the crowd who has thankfully yet to notice you. Taking a step out, you spoke too soon, a silence fell over with the crowd. Their conversations died down at the sight of their Princess, giving her all eyes and ears.

And as if on cue the conductor in the very corner of the room lifted their hand, the orchestra following their commands*

The music echoed in the golden ballroom as you have yet to take your first step on the staircase, feeling the people's stare through their covered faces piercing on your figure. You felt warm inside at the attention, but pushing it down you picked up what you could of your dress and finally took the first step down.

Your eyes dart around the crowd, finding yourself growing a bit relaxed when you could make out a few familiar faces yet still having trouble identifying some. Your eyes land on your mother and father, the King and Queen of Keren. They watch you arm in arm, with adoring eyes at the sight of their most prized possession. You give them a timid smile, finding their stare somehow more pressuring than the others. But you felt a much more...inviolable stare.

You pull your eyes away from the royal couple, landing them back on the crowd. Continuing your walk down the stairs, your eyes shifting around the people as if you were looking for something. Someone. Who? You had no idea.

Until you met a set of eyes.

_Brown eyes._

_Time stood still._

Finding a pair of the softest eyes, that you could stare into for hours and see the whole story of the person behind them. The story of the man you know you have never met. Dressed in the softest suit, gold embroidering his coat that made him glow and made you long to touch. His beautifully black crafted mask, which you held back the urge to go take off, hid some of his features that you wish to uncover.

He holds your stare, finding it unbreakable, a trance either of you can’t get out of. A trance so embodying that if you had the choice, you never want to break it.

Finding yourself touching the ground of the ballroom you pull your gaze. The village people bow to you giving you the most utter respect they could possibly give their princess. Smiling at them, and giving them a small nod they go back to continuing their conversations.

Letting out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding you make your way through the crowd, but stopping abruptly at the sound of your name. Turning to find your best friend dressed to the nines as well, come running up to you.

She beamed at the sight of you, “We’ll look at the beautiful princess here...you wouldn’t know where the actual Princess is?” you roll your eyes at her punch, giving her a light shove which causes her to roar in laughter.

“What? Doesn’t happen every day where I catch you wearing that crown” she teases, giving you a nudge. “Shut it, Jyn. You know that even in my grave you wouldn’t catch me wearing this thing unless someone forced me” she takes your arm into her hers pulling you further into the crowd.

“I’m sure Clara wasn’t tying you down to put it in on that little head of yours” she taunts. You huff and let her drag you along.

“Let’s go see if we can find a partner to keep our feet sore for the night” she looks over to you, holding a bright yet eager smile. Making your way further into the ballroom, and before the song could even end you are stopped by a young, bashful man.

“Your highness” he greets you, bowing to you. But focus his gaze over to Jyn, “My lady...would you care for a dance?” nervousness laced his voice, as he held a hand out to your friend. Her mouth forms an “o” at the offer, as she looks over nervously to you.

Usually both you would find a pair of men to dance with at the same time, but this offer was just for her. And it made your heart erupt with joy for your friend.

She’s taken aback as she tries to form words, “I-I” you push her forward to him. “She’ll love to have a dance with you” you give him a wide smile, as Jyn looks to you in shock her eyes silently asking if it's alright, and you just give her a nod and a small smile.

She beams, taking the man's hand into her own allowing him to pull her away. You watch with a warm adoring gaze at the sight of your friend being whisked away, it’s what she deserved. You notice the entry song slowly starting to end, meaning the next one will be the start of the dance square. You had to find a partner. And your mind thinks back to the brown eyes.

_The softest, Brown eyes._

Looking around you, attempt to find the owner of them hoping he would be the one to make your feet sore. You continue your walk through the crowd, your head turning left to right searching for them. You fail to notice the man in front of you, almost crashing into him. Your eyes narrow at the sight of the beaming smile of the man, letting out a sigh of annoyance. Even with the horrid mask on his face, you knew right away who he was.

“Princess” he gives you cheshire smile, bowing down to you.

You press your lips together as you felt yourself getting more and more annoyed by the presence of Damien. Damien was the son of the second wealthiest family in the village, right below your family. So he believed that in his right, he should be the one to have your hand. And you’ll be damn right if you were to step on his.

“Damien” giving him a curt lip, you tried to walk away but stopped when he placed a hand in front of you.

“I was wondering if you would like to have the next dance?” he bit his lip, giving you an up and down making your skin crawl.

You give him the most polite smile you could possibly muster for the man. “I’ll have to pass on your offer, Damien-” “Why? I know you have sturdiest feet out of the whole village-” he gives you a gut-twisting chuckle “So why pass up on the offer on spending the night with me?” his sickly confidence made you want to gag.

Your mind tries to come up with an excuse as he waits for an answer, your eyes dart around his figure suddenly stopping once you meet the eyes you were looking for. He stares right back, holding it like before.

“Well, Princess? You-” “-Someone already has my hand for the night” you interrupt him, standing a bit taller.

His eyes widen a fraction, as he attempts to take a step closer to you. “Oh come on-”

“Goodnight, Damien” pushing him roughly past him.

You make a straight line to the brown-eyed man, pushing past the guests. The both of you don’t break the stare until you face to face. His soft eyes widen behind the silver mask at the sight of you, and yours does the same.

Your eyes dart around his face, finding his golden skin, bow lip, and the rest of his god-crafted features unidentifiable. You had no idea who this man was. And you had an urgent desire to find out.

He doesn’t utter a word, so you do it first. You reach out a hand to him, a one-of-a-kind smile on your face, only dedicated to the man.

_“Would you care for a dance?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Aeternum: Forever  
> Aurum orde: Gold Heart


End file.
